


Klick-Klack der Hölle

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Normal Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Chloe ist nervlich nicht auf Lucifers Level.





	Klick-Klack der Hölle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikaTheCherryBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaTheCherryBlossom/gifts).



Der Fall zehrte an ihren Nerven und dieses Mal hatte es nichts mit des Teufels ständigem gemeckerte über Langeweile zu tun. Er saß ihr gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch. Während sie sich über Beweis gebeugt über den Tathergang Gedanken machte, hörte der Detektiv immer wieder das Klick-Klack eines Kugelschreibers.

Der nervige Stift befand sich in der Hand des sich selbst ernannten Teufels und wurde maßlos stimuliert. Er drückte seinen Daumen immer wieder auf den Kopf des Objektes. Klick.. Klack.. Klick.. Klack.. Klick.. Klack. Klick. „Hörst du damit auf?“ als Mutter einer 10 Jährigen war sie mit nervigem oder trotzigem Verhalten vertraut. Doch ihr Panter sprengt den Rahmen bei weitem.

„Als ich kann gerne etwas anderes machen.“ Sagte er mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und einem Lächeln das nur einem Playboy gehören konnte. Sie wusste wohin ihn seine Gedanken wieder brachten und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihre ernste Mimik ließ sein Lachen verstummen und sie wand sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu.

„Der Mörder von dem armen Jungen findet sich nicht von selbst, Lucifer! Ich dachte das du mir hierbei hilfst.“ Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und hoffe ihn so zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nach kurzer Zeit blickte er weg und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Du weist das ich dir immer gerne zur Seite stehe“ Chloe wollte gerade auf Atmen und hatte sich bereits wieder im Stuhl entspannt, als „Aber ich komme dir auch gerne in der horizontalen entgegen.“ Und wieder das nervige wackeln der Augenbrauen.

Der Detektiv ließ genervt ein Seufzten raus und ignorierte den Teufel um sich um ihre Arbeit zu kümmern.


End file.
